koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Munenori Yagyū
Munenori Yagyū is one of the many famous swordsmen of the early Edo period. He is best known for being the sword instructor for the Tokugawa shogunate and the famous teacher of a widely known sword style. After his death, he has been heralded as an unmatched duelist who far surpassed any other in the land. His successor is Mitsuyoshi who is often romanticized under the name Jūbei. Before he was playable, he used to be a generic NPC since the first Samurai Warriors game. This counterpart also has an image song called Katsujinken ~ Nen wa Ken Yori mo Tsuyoshi ~. Role in Games Samurai Warriors Disgusted with the land's wars, Munenori willingly sides with Ieyasu for unification in Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd. He instructs his lord's soldiers to fight with integrity. Warriors Orochi Muneyori appears as a generic NPC in Warriors Orochi 3 at Dongkou. Gaining assistance from Kai, Yoshihiro Shimazu and Sun Shangxiang, he heads to Odawara Castle to provide backup for Musashi Miyamoto. Nobunaga's Ambition Throughout the series he possesses above-average stats for war and is proficient in leading foot soldiers. The newest title, Tendou, increases his intelligence rating to be substantially higher than his past appearances. His low leadership and overall low ranking troop preferences may hamper his usefulness for leading long sieges, however, so the player will need to plan his appearances in the battlefront carefully. Munenori has average political traits and high loyalty, and he may serve the player well as a back-up general for domestic affairs. In the online adaptation of the game, he is a level 55 intellectual general who serves the Tokugawa clan. His character is devoted to passing on his father's legacy, even in an age in which the sword may not be needed. He desires to discipline the player in hopes that they will someday learn the importance of unification. As a boss character Munenori fights with two swords and possesses a hard-to-dodge, five hit combo attack. He can cast accuracy spells on his party and can weaken the opposing party's defenses. Character Information Development The producer of the Samurai Warriors series wanted to answer fans' requests for new characters while appealing to the team's desire to include characters who could fit the multiple scenario options in the main story mode. He comments that these characters feel as though they would not normally fit in a typical Samurai Warriors title. In Munenori's case, the team wanted him to be the undisputed sword saint with the authority of a military commander. His addition appeals to fans who wanted a different type of sword saint in the series. Koinuma admits Munenori's persona was an invaluable time saver for scripting the later parts of the main story. He wanted Munenori to act as the character who is in as many different stages as possible. Personality For his playable Warriors counterpart, Munenori is a perceptive swordsman who is passionate about the thrill of one-on-one duels. He believes that the true art of battle can be found without taking another's life and is not a fan of melodramatic heroics. Bored with the predictable convictions of death in the era, Munenori chooses to be a rough-around-the-edges, haphazard cynic rather than follow dated ideals expected of his status. Anyone who is too serious to him is an "old man", regardless of their age or gender. Even so, his belief in old fashioned courtesy and his pacifistic desires fuels his wish for peace. Character Symbolism His Samurai Warriors counterpart is symbolized by the kanji symbols for "toughness" (剛) and "existence" (活). Munenori's legendary sword, Ootengu-Masaie, is the namesake for his three basic weapons. His Normal weapon is literally named after it, while his Power and Speed name a white and bird version of the tengu respectively. Munenori was fabled to have wielded it during Sekigahara, but the sword's legendary origins predates this event with his father, Muneyoshi. Before he was reputed as a feared swordsman, he traveled to the east for training. Despite walking for three days and two nights straight, he was spry enough to expertly defend himself from a tengu on the third night. As he clashed blades with the beast in complete darkness, he was able to land a devastating slash on the beast. Sensing that their match had ended, Muneyoshi left the scene to rest. When he returned to their battleground next morning, the tengu was gone. A boulder completely split in two matched the spot of Muneyoshi's final blow. The sword he used in the fight has since been named after the tengu. Within the game's script, many characters are familiar of his father's fabled exploit and frequently allude to it. Omohikane is a Japanese deity and the namesake of Munenori's first unique sword. His name includes the words "to contemplate" or "to combine", thus he is often accredited as the deity of wisdom who grants people the ability to have thought and maintain knowledge. He is often thought as a foreign god rather than a deity native to Toyo-Ashihara. The other deity mentioned in his second unique sword, Kukunochi, appears to have a similar naming motif as Omohikane. However, his name actually uses the archaic word for "wood" so he is often identified as a wood or tree god. Kukunochi is one of Izanagi and Izanami's many children and resided near Oohoyamatsumi (god of mountains) and Kayanohime (goddess of plains). Voice Actors *Hiromu Miyazaki - Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd (Japanese) Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset :X', ('X), (X'): Thrusts left fist forward, rams right shoulder outward, and swings weapon from left to right. :'Y, X', ('X), (X'): Launches opponent up in the air in time for a horizontal slash before smacking weapon sheath unto the floor. :'Y, Y''', '''X, (X'), ('X): Does a wide swipe while stomping followed by a low horizontal swing and a forward stab. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X, (X'), ('X): Stabs sheath into the ground before kicking it with enough force to cause a tremor and swinging weapon from right to left. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Releases a huge wave of energy that dissipates after sheathing weapon. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y': Swings weapon back and forth in a horizontal manner before launching a wide diagonal cut. :'A (Musou): Fiercely swings weapon back and forth before generating a radial wave of energy. :A''' (True Musou): Similar to Musou attack but with extra sweeping strikes included in the end. :'''A (Ultimate Musou): Pauses momentarily to unsheath weapon in time to unleash several swift slashes followed by a massive slash. :B''', '''Y: Does a light swipe downward. :B''', '''X: Slams fist unto the ground, causing nearby foes to lose their footing momentarily. :Dashing Y': Swings back and forth while running. :'Deadlock Attack: Does two quick slashes before unleashing a broad swing from left to right. :Spirit Cancel: :Special Skill: Performs a stance that automatically triggers a counter attack when hit by any foe. Mounted Attacks :Y''', '''X: :Y''', '''Y, X': :'Y, Y''', '''Y, X': :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y: Fighting Style Historical Information Gallery Munenori-swchr2nd-concept.jpg|Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd concept Munenori-100mannobuambit.jpg|Hyakuman-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou portrait Munenori-nobunyagayabou.jpg|Nyagyu Munenori in Samurai Cats TR5_Munenori_Yagyu.png|Taiko Risshiden V portrait Category:Samurai Warriors Characters